Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/To Hell And Back/Chapter Six
The Enterprise is combing the debris field searching for survivors. On the bridge Captain Kadan looks at Melinda. It's 1800 hours again we're leaving Lauren prepare to go to impulse speed set course for Earth Captain Kadan says as she looks at Lieutenant Johansson. Melinda looks at the Lieutenant. We can't just leave them, they may of got off the ship in a Death Glider we have to keep looking for them says Melinda as she looks at Lieutenant Johansson. Captain Kadan looks at Melinda. There's nothing left of that mothership quantum torpedoes don't leave anything left but minimal debris Captain Kadan says as she looks at her. Melinda gets in her face. You don't know if they are dead, they could be out there waiting for us to rescue them, Typhuss is my friend and I am not going to leave him behind or Kira we have to keep looking for them until we find them and if I have to I will stay behind in a shuttle to look for them by myself says Melinda as she looks at Captain Kadan. She looks at her. We've been ordered by Fleet Admiral Akaar to return to Earth and you know how he is when people disobey orders Captain Kadan says as she looks at Melinda. Then the sensors beep as Commander Sito reports. Captain sensors are picking up a Death Glider heading our way Commander Sito says as she reports. Captain Kadan looks at Commander Kim. Lock photon torpedoes and prepare to fire it could be Commander Kiva and Lex looking to finish us off Captain Kadan says as she goes to her chair. Melinda looks at her. You don't know that says Melinda as she looks at Captain Kadan. Then Typhuss's voice comes over the com. This Admiral Kira, do not fire Enterprise, I repeat this Admiral Kira says Typhuss over the com. Admiral it's good to hear your voice you're cleared for shuttlebay 2 our main shuttlebay got torn to shreds Captain Kadan says as she looks at Commander McCabe. Typhuss's voice comes over the com. Copy that Enterprise, heading towards shuttlebay 2, Kira out says Typhuss over the com. The Enterprise is in orbit of Bajor to drop off Vedek Kira and then proceed to Deep Space 9 for resupplying and repairs and to meet up with the Intrepid. In the Vedek Assembly Kira is being reprimanded for not remaining on Bajor while Starfleet searched for her husband and is grounded for a year, Kira walks out of the Vedek Assembly as Captain Kadan and Admiral Kira look at her for the results. She looks at them. I'm tied to Bajor for a year expect going to Earth to visit your family but other then that I've got to be here and do my job as a Vedek Kira says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. I understand Kira, but I will still come and see you, I love you, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I love you too Typhuss Kira says as she looks at him. Then Admiral Kira turns to Captain Kadan. Well, we better be going Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. Kadan looks at him. I'll prep the shuttle while you two talk Admiral, Vedek Kadan says as she looks at them and goes to prep the shuttle. Kira and Typhuss are walking through the hallway to the shuttle platform. So how long will it be until I see you again Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at her and looks at her. A week or more, maybe when I'm not busy I can try to see you sooner says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Be careful out there because not only do we have the Wraith to deal with we've got the Lucian Alliance to deal with Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I will, I will be fine, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. You better be or I will be one disappointed wife Kira says joking with Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at her. I got to go says Typhuss as he looks at Kira then heads for the shuttle.